


angiebinahgebbieketer

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Ice Queen, Multi, Queen Bee, Smut, android bitch, angry bitch, ant queen, sadistic bitch, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Content rating; ExplicitRelationships/pairings; Angela/Binah/Gebura/ReaderContent warning; sexual contentCharacters; Angela(lobotomy corporation), Binah(Lobotomy Corporation), Gebura(Lobotomy Corporation), Original Female CharacterAdditional tags; foursome, snuggles, aftercare, smut, fluff/smut, fluff, angry bitch, sadistic bitch, android bitch, ant queen, queen bee, ice queenA warm hand woke up the sleeping beauty called Keter. Her arms stretch over her head and then back across her stomach. She opens her eyes to see her three housemates scantily dressed in various areas of the room. A slow but steady blush covers her face as she darts her eyes from their various, assets.
Relationships: Angela/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation), Binah/Gebura (Lobotomy Corporation), binah/gebura/angela/reader(lobotomy corportation), gebura/angela (lobotomy corporation)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	angiebinahgebbieketer

A warm hand woke up the sleeping beauty called Keter. Her arms stretch over her head and then back across her stomach. She opens her eyes to see her three housemates scantily dressed in various areas of the room. A slow but steady blush covers her face as she darts her eyes from their various, assets.

First came Binah, she slid forward. "We all like you… in a more than innocent manner sweetheart. Care to fix the many problems you've caused your honey bee?"

Then gebura hopped off the wall, crawling into bed with the sleepy albino. "And you've stepped in a couple of my ant beds. Care to fix that too?"

Angela, gorgeous Angela, stayed where she was. She just offered an open eyed smile. "We got you an outfit. We think you'll look lovely in it."

The black and red duo pounced and her sleepy clothes were ruined in their frustration of trying to get to her skin. However, they never scratched her nor bruised her perfectly white skin. Breathing hot breaths onto nude skin As they finished their wildness. 

Angela pulled them off and waved toward the connected bathroom. "Go dress yourself. If you need help just ask. Okay?"

Keter nods and covers herself. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Keter blushed wildly and shakily walked into the dimly lit room. A white corset like bra and a white pair of lace panties laid on the counter.

Keter leaned out calling "Angie? Binbin? Gabby? A you're paying for a new set of sleepy clothes. B please one of you please come help me put this on. My dearest queens."

Angela laughed. Gebura attempted to get up but Binah pulled her back whispering something. They both shift and whisper to Angela. Angela grabs the clothes and keter and begins to publicly dress her.

Cold fingers pull lace up slowly, teasing the thighs slowly. Keter leaned on Angela, sleepily gasping when a finger brushed her intimate places before lace covered them up.

Next came the corset. Angela cupped her cold hand under the small bust of Keter. Keter finds her arms held above her head. Glancing wildly around, Binah and Gebura were holding her arms firmly up. Keter gasped as a warm tongue lapped at a wrinkled pink nub pleasantly. Making heat trail down from her mouth to her stomach and start to pool out.

Keter stood there as Angela slowly laced up the corset. Binah stared intensely at the cups hiding the breasts she so desperately wanted. Gebura eyed up Keters neck and slid her tongue across her teeth.

Keter blushed heavily feeling the gazes on her body.

Angela finally tightened the last tie. then zipped up the zipper making keter arch as the corset squeezed in like a tight hug.

Gebura and Binah pick up Keter and carries her to bed. Gebura settles behind her. Binah settles in front of her. Angela watches from the side.

Gebura begins with soft brushes of her lips across the shoulders. Binah begins mouthing the others chest. Their hands roam and rub. Gerbera's hands are rough and warm and calloused. Binah's hands are soft, gentle, teasingly tracing shapes over the slowly warming lace covered intimates.

Gebura bites down on keter making her yelp. Gebura licks at the indents on her neck and Suckles gently. Bruising it lovingly. "Gorgeous. Mine. Ours."

Binah giggles from her spot. Binah removes herself from the boobage and shifts to the mouth.

She tangles tongues with keter, heat pouring down the limp girls throat and pooling in her stomach. The underwear turns translucent with fluid that drips out of her. She whines and presses her hips into the air.

Angela climbs in and settles between binah and keter. Angela's cold fingers tease down the other's body.

"She made us wait. Gebura. Binah. Let's make her wait. Gebura. Hold her. Binah, let us… perform."

Angela crawled away with Binah. Tangling their bodies together. Touching each other.  
Gebura holds Keter still. Ruthlessly sucking at her neck.

Keter struggles uselessly against the stronger woman. Watching angela and binah.  
A hand running down Binah's body grips her intimates and Binah groans arching her back softly, Giving Angela room to unstring her top. Binah moans and is stripped down. She grinds into the hand holding her. Binah pants and groans for keter. Angela licking and biting across Binah's chest.

Gebura shifts watching with full attention. Keter grinds backward. "Please please I promise to be a good girl. Please my queens. I beg I want you. I want all three of you. Please…"

Keter's begging gets Angela's attention. She drags binah over to keter. Binah climbs onto keter and grinds their way intimates together. Binah grew bright red bite marks across her chest as she flushed further. Eyes listing watching keter.

Gebura is watching with a stilled body. Angela decides to reward gebura with a touch. Her cold hands begin to pull and snap Gebura's flimsy elastic suit against her body. She moans quietly and grinds upward. 

Keter moaned. Helpless between the two girls. Angela snatched keter away at the last second. 

Binah and Gebura crashing together and kissing. Hands making quick work of the leftover clothes. Their muscular bodies rock into each other. Moans exiting both of their throats. Gebura roughly rolls and slams binah into the pillows. She tongue fucks her throat slowly and rocks their hips together.

Angela takes off keters thin undergarments. Working her cold fingers into a condom she slips them up into the intimates with ease. Keter cried in pleasure as Angela moved the two fingers around.

Binah and Gebura became distracted from each other and slowly crawled over to keter. Binah licked up keters stomach to a corseted breast. She whines as Gebura decides to play and slap Binah's ass. 

Binah pouted as Gebura struggled to get the condom on her fingers. "Gebby~ keter and I want you. Play with us~"

Keter was melting into Angela, wet and taking things easy as pleasure courses through her veins.

Gebura finally gets the condom on her hand and she begins to ease her fingers into Binah’s intimate folds. Binah eased forward and spread her legs as she kissed keter sweetly.

Keter melted further with the kiss. Heat bubbling up in her guts. Angela pulled away and squirms a bit pressing her other hand against her own intimate places.

Keter groans and can't close her legs. No stimulation and no friction ;nothing but unbearable heat that makes her buck up toward Binah. Binah offers her nothing. Smirking into the kiss. Sensually dragging her knee across keters inner thigh until Gebura hits a spot.

Binah moans and breaks the kiss. She closes her eyes tightly. Gebura smirks and continues to rub that spot slowly, dragging out Binah's pleasure. Keter can only listen and watch as everyone but her gets their share of pleasure.

Keter begins to beg. "Please. Binbin! Gebby! Angie! I want… i want it.. I want all of you. I consent to you guys making it impossible to walk for the next day! Please i-"

Keter is cut off by Angela returning her condom covered fingers to keters wetness. Binah is freed from her pleasure allowed to finally remove the corset and play with the breasts it held. Licking and biting them gently. Whispering soft praises Angela watches Keter's face go up in pleasure. 

Gebura pulls off her first condom and replaces it with a new one. She slides it into Keter's intimates alongside Angela and moves her rough fingers around.

Keter sobbed happily. Her chest heaved as quiet gaspy moans echoed from their bossom. Their pale body spread open wide and caressed by many wonderfully different hands.

Angela finds a spot in Keter's body and begins to abuse it, making Keter kick softly and dig her fists into the bed. 

Keter came. Rolling pleasure as the heat in their stomach burst open wonderfully.

The three girls surrounding keter carefully clean her off and prop her up in pillows. Gebura and Binah take a shower together and come back out dressed in fluffy pants and warm soft sweaters.

They carry another set of fluffy soft clothes in their hands. Angela goes and takes a shower after them.

Keter is gently redressed in the soft new clothes. Then once angela comes out dressed in her own set of soft clothes.  
They all cuddle. Whispering sweet praises to keter. Saying how much they love each other.

"I… love you guys… hnnn it feels good to be loved…" keter sleepily mumbles to them all.  
Binah presses a final kiss to keter's lips before snuggling in and taking a nap. Gebura shifts and settles in as a giant pillow for the other three in the room. Spread out and hold them close. Warmth rolled off her fuzz covered body.

Angela left her eyes open as she buried her head into keters shoulder. 

They went to sleep snuggled together.

Happily ever after.


End file.
